


All Stars (What should have happened)

by LinRiverSongBeifong



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, Trixie was robbed!, What I wish would happen!, You can read it as something shippy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinRiverSongBeifong/pseuds/LinRiverSongBeifong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of this video https://www.instagram.com/p/BJiRr_nB0Qk/.</p>
<p>However Ru Paul, like the good host he was, was not going to have it easy on them. “But wait!” He exclaimed. “There’s more!”<br/>All the queens fell silent looking at one another in shock. Each hoping that one of them knew what was going to happen next. </p>
<p>Katya looked between Ginger and Alyssa only to see that they were in the same state of confusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Stars (What should have happened)

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.instagram.com/p/BJiRr_nB0Qk/. You all have to see this video!!! When I saw it the idea sparked in my head like a fire. To be honest I really do like what I came up with especially after Katya's interview on the red carpet tonight on how she felt and how it was just so over whelming and she was panic stricken. I like to think that this is how both my queens would act if Trixie was to be suddenly announced.

All the queens moved to stand in the front of the work room ready to hear whatever Ru Paul was about to say. Knowing the show, it would have to do with their first challenge.

Katya stood between Detox and Ginger just praying to the gods that she could going to make it thought the first day without breaking down. Already there was the all too familiar tension in the air between the girls. The idea of being one hundred thousand dollars richer fueling them on.

“Everything you do, is about building your legacy.” Said the man with a flourish of his voice.

The girls cheered at that.

However Ru Paul, like the good host he was, was not going to have it easy on them.

“But wait!” He exclaimed. “There’s more!”

All the queens fell silent looking at one another in shock hoping that one of them knew what was going to happen next.

Katya looked between Ginger and Alyssa only to see that they were in the same state of confusion.

Then suddenly the doors of the work room swung open and in came running Naysha Lopez with a Ru statue in her hand.

“Bitches I’m back!” She screamed.

Some of the girl cheered, while other we outraged at the thought of yet another girl in the mix of an already tricky game.

Katya swallowed back the bile that rose in her throat and let her mouth drop. She felt Detox next to her stiffen up and she could almost taste the anger from the other girls on her tongue.

The faux Russian said nothing and let Ru speak.

“Naysha, you’re getting a second chance at a redemption!” Ru said with a wide smile on his face.

Naysha smiled brightly back at him and it seemed that she was able to ignore the glare from the other girls.

Then Ru Paul was back to speaking. The tone of his voice a perfect example of a cat that got the milk.

“Now I got this sneaking feeling that…” He let his voice fade and his eyes glace to the workroom doors once again.

They were pulled opened to reveal yet another queen.

In came none other than Trixie Mattel.

At the sight of the other man Katya visibly jumped. Her hands reaching out for the other out of habit. Her mouth was still hanging open but at this point she couldn’t breathe.

The queens around her were all in shock just like she was, but all for different reasons.

“Now Trixie, I hope that you’re ready to join your sisters in drag.” Ru said with an almost regal smile on his face.

Trixie was smiling from ear to ear. His hands drawn up to his face in excitement.

Naysha was jumping on his toes just waiting for the word.

“Go join your fellow contestants!” Ru declared.

Both new queens spun to face the queens. Waltzing their way up to the stun performers.

Katya snapped out of whatever daze she was in and ran forward to throw herself at Trixie. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she could feel tears stinging her the back of her covered eye.

Trixie was quick to pick up his best friend. His own arms winding around her snatched waist.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Katya said breathless.

Trixie laughed in her ear and it was the most amazing sound she had heard since getting thrown back in to the work room.

“I wanted it to be a surprise.” He whispered in her ear.

And for a moment Katya could feel the press of lips against her temple.

**Author's Note:**

> R & R


End file.
